A NOVA INTEGRANTE DA EQUIPE: SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO
by Princess Phoenix of Fire
Summary: Depois que Lori sai da equipe uma nova pessoa é manadada pelo governador para substituí-la. Essa nova integrante trará muitas surpresas a todos da equipe. Enquanto isso Steve luta com as cicatrizes emocionais deixadas pelo cativeiro na Coréia do Norte e em deixar alguém novo entrar em sua vida novamente.


**A NOVA INTEGRANTE DA EQUIPE: SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

Depois que Lori sai da equipe uma nova pessoa é manadada pelo governador para substituí-la. Essa nova integrante trará muitas surpresas a todos da equipe. Enquanto isso Steve luta com as cicatrizes emocionais deixadas pelo cativeiro na Coréia do Norte e em deixar alguém novo entrar em sua vida novamente.

**Nota**: Essa é a publicação em português da fic "The new member of the team:surprises of the heart".

A estória se passa logo após a saída de Lori da equipe do Five-0 e Danny continua morando com Steve.

**REVIEWS SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS PESSOAL!**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Era um dia comum para a equipe do Five-0. A ex-mulher de um senador tinha sido encontrada morta em um quarto de motel barato e, é claro, a polícia informou o senador, que ligou para o governador e tudo isso terminou fazendo com que o Five-0 ficasse responsável pelo caso.

Chin estava tentando acessar as fitas do sistema de segurança do motel, Kono estava no QG tentando baixar as imagens das câmeras públicas das ruas próximas à cena do crime e Danny estava entrevistando os empregados e clientes do motel, então Steve foi analisar a cena do crime.

Steve entrou no quarto e a primeira coisa que notou foi uma barata gigantesca que correu de onde era o banheiro para baixo da cama. A mulher estava deitada no chão entre a cama e a única janela do quarto, em direção oposta á porta. Ele estava ajoelhado tentando verificar sinais do que havia causado a morte da senhora Joane Cartland ex-senhora Morisson quando uma voz de mulher veio detrás dele.

- Não há sinais de violência física, nenhum tipo de lesão exceto por uma discreta hemorragia petequial nos olhos, mas sem sinais de sufocamento mecânico nas vias aéreas. O legista disse que pela temperatura do fígado ela está morta há cerca de três a seis horas. Um copo co um líquido incolor foi encontrado na mesa de cabeceira, coletei digitais, coloquei em uma embalagem para evidências e mandei uma amostra do líquido para a toxicologia. Meu nome é Izzie Kawena. Eu recebi ordens do governador para juntar-me à sua equipe.

- O quê? – Steve deu um salto antes mesmo de a mulher terminar a frase e apontou a arma em direção a ela – Por que deveria acreditar em você? Denning nunca me informou sobre um novo membro na equipe. – as memórias de como Jenny tinha entrado na sua equipe e os traído, colocando todo o grupo em perigo para salvá-lo ainda eram muito vividas em sua mente.

Nesse momento Danny entrou no quarto:

- Steve você não vai acreditar na ligação que eu recebi do D... - a frase morreu na boca de Danny quando ele percebeu a situação que se desenrolava no quarto – Baixa essa maldita coisa seu Neandertal ela é uma de nós! Denning acabou de ligar. Ele ia te informar da vinda dela na reunião que tínhamos marcada para hoje pela manhã, mas como ela foi cancelada para que pudéssemos vir até aqui ele a mandou e tentou te avisar por telefone. Eu acho que seu telefone estava sem sinal aqui dentro então ele me ligou.

Steve baixou a arma, sentindo-se envergonhado e muito preocupado sobre como as experiências do passado estavam interferindo em seu julgamento. Nisso ele finalmente olhou diretamente para a mulher. Ela não tinha esboçado nenhum sinal de medo mesmo quando ele tinha apontado a arma diretamente para ela. Ele tinha que admirá-la por isso. Ela não era alta de forma alguma, não deveria ter muito mias de 1,50m, tinha o longo cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo, vestia calças jeans, uma camisa azul de botões com mangas três - quartos e sapatos pretos de salto baixo. Seus traços não deixavam dúvidas sobre sua ascendência asiática, bom, mais de metade da população do Havaí tinha. A boca era pequena, com lábios cheios e vermelhos, e ela usava óculos, coisa que, se em outras mulheres escondia a beleza, nela combinava perfeitamente apenas chamando mais atenção aos profundos olhos castanhos.

- Me desculpe. – disse ele completamente envergonhado pelo que ocorrera.

- Tudo bem. No seu lugar eu provavelmente teria feito o mesmo. – disse ela estendendo a mão direita em direção a Steve – Eu sou Izzie Kawena ex-CSI de Los Angeles e agora na sua equipe.

Os dois apertaram asa mãos.

- Steve Mcggarett Five-0. – Ele não conseguia entender como aquela garota, sim porque ela não parecia ter mais de vinte e poucos, e que pareci tão fr´pagil podia fazer parte da sua equipe agora.

- Por falar nisso. Eu sou Danny Williams – disse o homem mais baixo estendendo a mão direita – Por favor, não se preocupe com esse animal – ele apontou Steve – ele é inofensivo... Quer dizer, na maior parte do tempo... Acho que é quase um batismo de entrada na equipe... – ele tinha um sorriso no rosto – Podia ser pior... Eu fui baleado no mesmo dia em que o conheci.

- Acho que tive sorte então. – respondeu a mulher aceitando a mão oferecida pelo detetive. Eu estou supondo, mas você não é das ilhas é?

- Você está certa. Eu vim de nova Jersey faz dois anos, minha ex mudou para o Havaí depois que se casou de novo e eu a segui para ficar perto da minha garotinha.

- Não conheço muitos pais dispostos a virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo dessa forma, cruzando o país, por uma criança.

- Se você conhecesse a minha macaquinha entenderia. – replicou Danny com um sorriso enorme no rosto apenas por lembrar-se de sua amada pequenina.

- Ei Danno será que dá para fechar a boca! Nós estamos em um caso lembra? – disse Steve, a rudeza disfarçando as dúvidas que tinha sobre sua capacidade em continuar liderando o Five-0 fervilhando em sua mente.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Não precisa morder! Eu vou checar se o Chin conseguiu a cópia dos vídeos de segurança desse chiqueiro. Eu acho que a Izzie já processou a cena e mandou as evidências para o departamento de análise então podemos todos voltar ao Palácio e ver se Kono descobriu alguma coisa.

- Eu estava passando pó para digitais no banheiro quando vocês chegaram. Tenho mais algumas digitais para coletar e tenho de dar uma olhada nos ralos para ver se o suspeito deixou alguma evidência que possa ser útil para rastreá-lo. O governador me informou que o QG de vocês é no Iolani Palace (Palácio de Iolani). Eu posso encontrar vocês lá em uns 20 minutos se estiver tudo bem para vocês.

- Okay então. – disse Steve já saindo pela porta enquanto o assistente do legista entrava com a maca para remover o corpo.

* * *

Steve dirigia o carro enquanto Danny o repreendia sobre a forma como se comportara com Izzie.

- O que diabos aconteceu com você Steve! Eu nunca te vi ser tão grosso com alguém que não fosse um suspeito!

- Cala a boca Danny! Você não pode estar feliz com o fato de o Denning colocar outra pessoa para ser seus olhos e ouvidos no Five-0!

- Eu tenho que admitir que não é legal ter uma babá, mas você tem que dar um desconto para ela. Não é culpa dela que o Denning quer nos manter com rédea curta.

- Okay!Okay! Você tem razão eu acho... Vou tentar dar uma chance para a garota...

- Bom garoto Super-SEAL. Bom garoto... – disse Dano zombando enquanto dava batidinhas na cabeça de Steve como se ele fosse um cachorrinho.

* * *

Izzie estava terminado de processar o banheiro e pensando sobre seu primeiro encontro com o novo chefe. Não tinham começado bem... Ela tinha lido o arquivo sobre ele e sabia que ele era altamente qualificado para seu trabalho; afinal ele era um SEAL, o primeiro em sua classe para dizer a verdade. Irritado e muito sério como só um homem da Marinha poderia ser, pensou, mas ela tinha de admitir que ele era o homem mais perfeito que já vira. Os olhos de um castanho esverdeado profundo, e o cabelo grosso somado ao corpo perfeito quase a tinham feito perder o fôlego... Ela agitou a cabeça. Tentando tirar da mente a imagem do belo homem e lembrando-se de que ele era seu novo chefe, e pior, pelo que ela notara, ele não estava nada contente com sua chegada à equipe.

Depois de tudo ela só encontrou montes de impressões digitais no banheiro – provavelmente de outros hóspedes do motel, já que o lugar era um verdadeiro chiqueiro – e um cartão de memória bastante seu equipamento no seu velho Chevy Impala 67 preto (1) ela dirigiu-se ao QG da Five-0.

* * *

- Posso ajudá-la? – um asiático sorridente perguntou aproximando-se de Izzie.

Antes que ela conseguisse responder uma voz conhecida veio do fundo da sala.

- Ela é a nova informante que o Denning mandou para ficar de olho da equipe.

- Quanto a isso o senhor não precisa se preocupar Comandante - respondeu Izzie , olhando diretamente nos olhos do SEAL, já sentindo suas unhas penetrando na palmas de suas mãos ( o velho hábito de fechar os punhos quando estava frustrada era algo que ela já tinha desistido de livrar-se) – Quando o governador Denning me pediu para juntar-me a sua qeuipe eu fui bem clara. Eu disse que me juntaria a vocês apenas para ajudar com o trabalho, e não para ajudá-lo a ficar de olho no trabalho de vocês. Eu já ouvi o suficiente sobre o Five-0 para saber que mesmo que seus métodos não sejam nada ortodoxos e sejam um pesadelo para as relações públicas eles funcionam bem e mantém as ilhas mais segurar para seus moradores e visitantes, e para mim ISSO é o que importa neste tipo de trabalho. -Voltando-se novamente para o asiático ela estendeu a mão direita:

- Eu sou Izzie Kawena. O governador ordenou que me juntasse à sua equipe hoje, como o Comandante já disse. Eu estava terminando de processar a cena do crime então fiquei um pouco para trás. Você deve ser Chin Ho Kelly, não? Eu ouvi que você é um especialista em computação tão bom que poderia competir com a legendária Baby Girl(2).

Chin Ho aceitou o aperto de mão corando um pouco ao ser comparado com uma das mais respeitadas hackers do mundo, conhecida pela sua colaboração com muitas agências e a polícia para desmantelar redes de tráfico humano e pedofilia.

- Você também gosta de computação senhorita Kawewna?

- Izzie okay? Senhorita Kawena é minha tia solteira – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho – O fato é que meu "irmãozinho" está no MIT, fazendo graduação em Ciência da Computação. Quando eu disse a ele que iria me juntar à Five-0 ele ficou nas nuvens porque eu ia conhecer você, um dos melhores na área.

- Estou lisonjeado, mas a verdade é que eu só sou um cara muito curioso que adora computadores e tecnologia.

- Você está sendo modesto... Ah! Quase esqueci!Quando eu olhei dentro da lixeira do quarto do motel eu encontrei esse cartão de memória – disse izzie tirando um pequeno saco de evidência do bolso de seus jeans – Alguém estragou ele para valer, mas talvez você consiga recuperar algo que possa nos ajudar com o caso.

- Verei o que consigo fazer. – disse Chin Ho pegando o pequeno saco de evidência – Kono venha aqui!

Uma outra mulher, com uma pilha de papel nas mãos, veio de dentro de uma das salas: - Onde é o incêndio primo?

- Essa é a mais nova integrante do Five-0. Denning a mandou. Izzie Kawena, outro membro da equipe, e minha prima, oficial Kono Kalakaua.

- Olá! Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Prazer em conhecê-la - Elas apertaram as mãos enquanto falavam.

- Reunião de equipe - disse Steve saindo de sua sala e se aproximando do computador – Vejamos o que temos até agora.

A equipe se colocou em volta da mesa interativa enquanto Kono começava a apresentar o caso.

- A vítima é a senhora Joanne Cartland, ex-mulher do senador do Alabama Jeff Morison. Quarenta e oito anos, ex-modelo, casou-se com o senador aos trinta anos, um filho. Jeff Júnior, dezessete anos, cursando o primeiro semestre da faculdade em Yale. Até onde sabemos ela não tina amigos ou propriedades nas ilhas. O divórcio foi amigável; sem escândalos ou batalhas judiciais por dinheiro ou propriedades. Ela não estava envolvida na carreira do ex-marido e não tinha nenhum inimigo conhecido.

- Já fiz download dos vídeos das câmeras de segurança das ruas próximas a cena do crime, mas até agora não encontrei nada suspeito ou útil.

Izzie começou a falar em seguida – O legista não conseguiu determinar a causa da morte no local, ela tinha algumas petéquias nos olhos, mas este era o único sinal de algo incomum no corpo. Ela foi encontrada por uma arrumadeira às oito horas desta manhã e pela temperatura do fígado a morte ocorreu cerca de seis horas antes, o que coloca a hora da morte durante a madrugada entre duas e cinco da manhã. Eu encontrei um líquido estranho em um copo e enviei uma amostra para a toxicologia, mas não sei se já saiu algum resultado das análises. Eu coletei literalmente centenas de impressões digitais – aquele quarto provavelmente nunca foi limpo de verdade – e mandei para o departamento de polícia do Havaí para começar a refinar uma lista de prováveis suspeitos.

- Eu estou analisando os vídeos do motel mas,com o "alto nível" da clientela do lugar, noventa por cento das pessoas que aprecem nos vídeos constam no nosso sistema. Izzie encontrou um cartão de memória bem danificado no quarto, eu vu tentar recuperar alguma coisa dele. – Chin acrescentou

- Eu acabei de receber o extrato dos cartões de crédito. Ela comprou uma passagem para Honolulu dois meses atrás e estava alugando uma casa em Kailua.

- Bom pessoal nós praticamente não temos pistas sobre como a vítima foi para naquele quarto de motel ou quem e como a mataram. – disse Steve- Kono continue procurando pistas nos vídeos , e Chin, tente conseguir alguma coisa deste cartão de memória o mais rápido que puder. Danny e eu vamos à Kailua dar uma olhada na casa vítima. Izzie vá falar com Max Bergman no necrotério. Talvez ele já tenha encontrado alguma coisa no corpo ou determinado a causa da morte. Ele pode te entregar o relatório da toxicologia também se estiver pronto. Nos encontramos todos de volta aqui às seis da tarde.

- Okay chefe – disse Kono já se virando novamente para os monitores

- Se precisarem de mim vou estar no setor de informática do departamento de polícia. – disse Chin pegando as chaves de sua moto.

- Steve hoje é meu dia de pegar a Grace na escola. Me dá um minuto para eu ligar para a Rachel e podemos ir okay?

Danny nunca pediria para não ir com Steve para poder buscar Grace, mas qualquer um podia ver como ele ficara tristonho depois da notícia. Esse final de semana Grace não ficaria com Grace e pega-la na escola era a única chance que ele teria de vê-la naquela semana.

Steve não estava nada contente com a idéia de passar horas com a "espiã", mas disse a Danny: – Você vai falar com Max e Izzie vem comigo. Você pode pegar a Grace na volta do necrotério e comer alguma coisa com ela antes de deixá-la na Rachel.

- Te devo essa cara! – disse Danny abraçando o amigo.

- Só não tente fazer "fritadas" na minha cozinha de novo tudo bem? (3) E diga olá para Grace por mim. – O rosto de Steve suavizou-se ao falar da menina que ele amava tanto quanto se fosse sua própria filha.

- Feito! – disse Danny pegando as chaves do Camaro

- Izzie… - chamou Steve

- Sim Comandante. – Izzie olhou-o direto nos olhos, um toque de desafio em sua atitude.

- Apenas Steve; não usamos patentes por aqui. E de qualquer forma, como você sabe que sou Comandante? Não disse isso quando nos conhecemos na cena do crime.

Izzie sorriu por dentro enquanto Danny chutava a canela de Steve e sussurrava – Lembra a conversa que tivemos no carro?

- O governador me entregou arquivos de todos os membros da equipe quando me comunicou que iria me juntar a vocês. Ele provavelmente pretendia entregar meu arquivo para você na reunião de hoje de manhã.

- Alguém do gabinete do governador trouxe o arquivo da Izzie; está na sua mesa. – disse Kono tirando os olhos da tela por um instante.

- Obrigado Kono. – disse Steve voltando-se novamente para Izzie – Bem, como estava dizendo antes, não acho que precisamos ir em dois carros para a casa da vítima. Como as estradas para Kailua devem estar em péssimas condições depois da chuva de ontem à noite podemos ir com a minha pickup.

- Por mim tudo bem. Pode me dizer onde eu posso pegar suprimentos para meu kit de evidências? Preciso repor alguns itens antes de sairmos. -

- Há um armário com tudo o que você precisa perto da sala de armas. Eu espero na pickup, é a preta estacionada na frente do prédio. – disse Steve

- Eu acho que a vi quando entrei... Essa sala, certo? – Izzie perguntou enquanto se encaminhava a sala que Steve tinha apontado.

* * *

1 – É o mesmo carro do Dean Winchester de Supernatural (adoooro). Quem quiser ver é só clicar: wiki/The_Impala

2- Homenagem à Penélope Garcia de Criminal Minds

3 – Referência ao episódio 17 da segunda temporada "Kupale"


End file.
